Talk:American Digimon toys
I want to model this section a good bit after tfwiki.net. We probably won't be able to find any news mentions of them, but if we can get a list of what comes with it, describe what errors there are in the design, and maybe a short description of how to transform it, we can be golden. If we want to add reviews, Chris McFeely's site has a lot of them, and he is huge in the American side of the community (he's interviewed the writing and voicing teams members several times). 22:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of Chris, he's also an editor over at Wikipedia, and has helped us out in the past. If anyone wants to leave him a direct message asking for any help with that stuff, I don't think he would mind. -- Ned Scott 21:30, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Minifig draft Digivolving figures Season 1 •Set I - Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Seadramon, Meramon, Kuwagamon (pictured) •Set II - Tsunomon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Monochromon, Numemon, Andromon •Set III - Birdramon, Centarumon, Frigimon, Ogremon, Monzaemon •Set IV - Angemon, Leomon, Unimon, Devimon •Set V - MetalGreymon, Piximon, Etemon, Vegiemon, Nanimon, Whamon •Set VIISet VI - Zudomon, SkullGreymon, MetalSeadramon, Tyrannomon, Vademon •Set VII - HerculesKabuterimon, SaberLeomon, MetalEtemon, Digitamamon, Megadramon (pictured) •Set VIII - Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon, Garudamon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon •Set IX - Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon, Tentomon, MegaKabuterimon, WarGreymon (pictured) •Set X - Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Gabumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon Season 2 •Set XI - DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Wormmon, Gekomon (pictured) •Set XII - Poromon, Hawkmon, Halsemon, Shurimon, Patamon, Snimon •Set XIII - Upamon, Armadillomon, Digmon, Submarimon, Biyomon, Drimogemon •Set XIV - Pegasusmon, Omnimon, Gotsumon, Elecmon, Wizardmon, Machinedramon (pictured) •Set XV - Nefertimon, Betamon, Mushroomon, Guardromon, Diaboromon, PiedmonSet XXIV •Set XVI - Magnamon, Kiwimon, Airdramon, Deramon, ShogunGekomon, Puppetmon •Set XVII - Gummymon, Kokomon, Kerpymon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Mummymon (human) •Set XVIII - Terriermon, Lopmon, Paildramon, Magnadramon, Starmon, Arukenimon (human) •Set XIX - Gargomon, Rapidmon (Armour), Endigomon, Seraphimon, BlackWarGreymon •Set XX - Silphymon, Antylamon, Chibomon, Leafmon, Thunderballmon, Chimeramon (pictured) •Set XXI - Rockmon, Minomon, Minotarumon, Pururumon, Aquilamon, YukimiBotamon •Set XXII - Tsubumon, Ankylomon, Shakkoumon, Kunemon, Okuwamon, Azulongmon •Set XXIII - Deltamon, Ninjamon, Shellmon, Musyamon, Dolphmon, Roachmon •Set XXIV - Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Mojyamon, Mummymon (Digimon), Gorillamon, Divermon, Woodmon •Set XXSet XXV - Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Arukenimon (Digimon), Knightmon, Tuskmon, Blossomon, Flymon Season 3 •Set 26 - Mammothmon, Gigimon, Deputymon, Mamemon, Guilmon, Apemon (pictured) •Set 27 - Floramon, Viximon, Gesomon, Ebidramon, Renamon, MetalMamemon •Set 28 - Kuramon, Calumon, Infermon, BigMamemon, MaloMyotismon, Creepymon •Set 29 - Yuramon, Growlmon, DemiDevimon, Gazimon, MarineDevimon, RedVegiemon •Set 30 - Datamon, Kyubimon, Kokatorimon, Gizamon, SkullSatamon, Pagumon •Set 31 - Otamamon, LadyDevimon, Nyaromon, Cherrymon, Millenniummon, Chuumon (pictured) •Set 32 - Datirimon, Syakomon, Hagurumon, Tapirmon, WarGrowlmon, Garbagemon •Set 31Set 33 - Gigadramon, Crabmon, Kurisaramon, Giromon, Taomon, Tortomon •Set 34 - Devidramon, Impmon, Scorpiomon, Tankmon, Rapidmon (ultimate), Triceramon (pictured) •Set 35 - Devimon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Myotismon (pictured) •Set 36 - Tsunomon, Gabumon, Garurumon, Omnimon, Diaboromon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon •Set 37 - Flamedramon, ExVeemon, Paildramon, Veemon, Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode), MaloMyotismon, Raidramon •Set 38 - Fugamon, Parrotmon, MetalTyrannomon, Gallantmon, Armageddemon, Goblimon •Set 39 - Tokomon, Keramon, Beelzemon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Sakuyamon, Maildramon (pictured) •Set 40 - Motimon, Allomon, IceDevimon, MegaGargomon, Cyberdramon, Lynxmon •Set 41 - Majiramon, Flybeemon, Indramon, Sandiramon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, MihiramonSet 34 •Set 42 - Vajramon, Pajiramon, Harpymon, Beelzemon Bluster Mode, Kumbhiramon •Set 43 - Vikaralamon, Makuramon, Caturamon, DarkTyrannomon, Justimon, Darkrizamon (pictured) •Set 44 - Takato, Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon •Set 45 - Rika, Renamon, Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon •Set 46 - Henry, Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon, MegaGargomon Season 4 •Set 47 - Choromon, Megidramon, Baihumon, Agunimon, MarineAngemon, mystery figure #1 (pictured) •Set 48 - Kazemon, Jagamon, Zhuqiaomon, Lobomon, Jijimon, mystery figure #1 •Set 49 - Kumamon, Dogmon, Ebonwumon, Beetlemon, Babamon, mystery figure #1 •Set 50 - Orochimon, Preciomon, MudFrigimon, BurningGreymon, Pabumon, mystery figure #2 •Set 51 - Pukumon, Grumblemon, KendoGarurumon, GranKuwagamon, Poyomon, mystery figure #2 •Set 52 - Lanamon, Monodramon, Phoenixmon, MetalKabuterimon, Yokomon, mystery figure #2 (pictured) •Set 52Set 53 - Arbormon, Boltmon, Zephyrmon, Dobermon, Punimon, mystery figure #3 •Set 54 - Bukamon, Nohemon, Korikakumon, Clockmon, Neemon, mystery figure #3 •Set 55 - Tanemon, Gryphonmon, Duskmon, Mercurymon, Bokomon, mystery figure #3 •Set 56 - AncientGreymon, Lucemon, Cerberusmon, Kokuwamon, Hopmon, mystery figure #4 •Set 57 - AncientGarurumon, KaiserGreymon, ShellNumemon, Candlemon, Yamon, mystery figure #4 •Set 58 - MagnaGarurumon, Ophanimon, Gigasmon, ToyAgumon, Kapurimon, mystery figure #4 •Set ?Set ? - Flamon, Leafdramon, EbiBurgermon, Susanomon, Loweemon, mystery figure #4 (pictured) •Set ? - TorikaraBallmon, Aldamon, Toucanmon, KaiserLeomon, Sephirothmon, mystery figure #4 •Set ? - Burgermon, Velgmon, Beowolfmon, Volcamon, Calmaramon, mystery figure #4 2004-2005 •Set 1 - Mammothmon, Gigimon, Deputymon, Mamemon, Guilmon, Apemon •Set 2 - Floramon, Viximon, Gesomon, Ebidramon, Renamon, MetalMamemon •Set 3 - Kuramon, Calumon, Infermon, BigMamemon, MaloMyotismon, Creepymon •Set 4 - Yuramon, Growlmon, DemiDevimon, Gazimon, MarineDevimon, RedVegiemon (pictured) •Set 5 - Datamon, Kyubimon, Kokatorimon, Gizamon, SkullSatamon, Pagumon •Set 6 - Otamamon, LadyDevimon, Nyaromon, Cherrymon, Millenniummon, Chuumon •Set 7 - Golden Lobomon Choromon, Megidramon, Baihumon, Agunimon, MarineAngemon •Set 8 - Golden Beetlemon, Kazemon, Jagamon, Zhuqiaomon, Lobomon, Jijimon (pictured)Set 8 (Golden Beetlemon, Kazemon, Jagamon, Zhuqiaomon, Lobomon, Jijimon) •Set 9 - Golden Agunimon Kumamon, Doggymon, Ebonwumon, Beetlemon, Babamon •Set 10 - Silver KendoGarurumon Preciomon, MudFrigimon, Orochimon, BurningGreymon, Pabumon •Set 11 - Silver MetalKabuterimon, Pukumon, GranKuwagamon, Grumblemon, KendoGarurumon, Poyomon •Set 12 - Silver BurningGreymon, Monodramon, Phoenixmon, Lanamon, MetalKabuterimon, Yokomon Season 5 Lightning Digivolving Characters: Agumon>GeoGreymon Lightning Digivolving Characters: Gaomon>Gaogamon Lightning Digivolving Characters: Falcomon>Peckmon Lightning Digivolving Characters: Kudamon>Chirinmon Lightning Digivolving Characters: Kamemon>Shawjamon Digivolving GeoGreymon Digivolving Gaogamon Digivolving Peckmon Virtual pets Season 5 Digivice Data Link Collectible Character Sets Digimon Data Squad #Agumon, DotAgumon, Gaogamon, and Kokatorimon #Gaomon, DotGaomon, GeoGreymon, and MetalPhantomon #Lalamon, DotLalamon, RizeGreymon and Mammothmon #Falcomon, DotFalcomon, MachGaogamon, and Gotsumon #Kudamon, DotKudamon, Crowmon, and Merukimon #Kamemon, DotKamemon, Chirinmon, and SaberLeomon #BanchoLeomon, Rosemon Burst Mode, PawnChessmon (Black), and Koromon #Belphemon Rage Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode, PawnChessmon (White), and Tokomon #Kentaurosmon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Frigimon, and Bukamon #Craniamon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Biyomon, and Budmon